


Could it be?       Possibly.

by Guppiegirl2002



Category: Love - Fandom, Soulmate - Fandom, turelove
Genre: F/M, Love, Nature, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guppiegirl2002/pseuds/Guppiegirl2002
Summary: It was the first day of school. You are new and don’t know very many people so you try to be friendly and social. Maybe that way people will like you? You end up finding a boy who you can’t take your eyes off of...





	Could it be?       Possibly.

“Okay so far so good” I whisper to yourself after leaving your third period class. I walk to your next class. I go to an environmental school so my next class is animal care. I walk in and am immediately greeted by one of the classroom cats. ‘ oh my gosshhhhh! I mentally scream. ‘ I could never have imagined being able to go to a class room full of animals for education’.  
I take a seat thinking about how lucky I am for getting accepted. I then remember everything I left behind to come here. Theatre, my second home I think about all of the help I gave and how much the director appreciated me. I also remember that I abandoned the high orchestra class I had worked so hard to get into. Feeling a bit somber I decide to distracting myself by looking around the room.  
I start examining the people who will be in my class. I take note of some potential friends and who is in my house. ( AN: the houses are kinda like Hogwarts houses but sorted randomly).  
My gaze eventually makes its way to the back of the class.  
My eyes land on a guy who looks really familiar. I realize that the way he acts and the vibe he gives off, drawn together with his looks remind me of one man. Markiplier. I try to dismiss it and tell myself that tons of guys look like that. I can’t help myself though over the rest of the day and into the next I am very curious about this guy.  
One day I notice him sitting alone in the cafeteria, I immediately hatch a plan. I meetup with my friend Izz who eats lunch with me and tell her I will meet her at our table. After getting my lunch I notice the guy is still alone. I ( in my voice that feels a little too extra enthusiastic) started my plan.  
“Hi Izz!”  
She rather tiredly replied “ Hey Y/N

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
